meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Cruise meerkat
Welcome Hey Cruise, glad to see ya here. I know you can help us. Just do whatever it is you think you should do. If you do good I might make you an admin. PS: What do you think about Talk:The Whiskers Mob?.Mattkenn3 talk17:22, 8 July 2008 (UTC) =D Hey cruise! Loving, Meerkatxoxo Welcome back Welcome back! I have seen your work, it's looking good. If I were you, I would check out Meerkats Wiki:WikiKat Council, as well as Talk:The Whiskers Mob and tell me what you think?Mattkenn3 talk 00:47, 14 October 2008 (UTC) What do you think of the council? I really need your help with the collaboration of the month. )Mattkenn3 talk00:58, 14 October 2008 (UTC) It's great to have you back. There's a lot going on, now. So, I hope you stick around for a while. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 16:37, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks. We need a few new users. Tell all the people at the forums about the site, too. I would love to get more users. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 16:40, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Good man. I forgot about your FKMP membership. Thanks for not sharing! I wouldn't want to get into trouble with that. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 17:08, 9 July 2009 (UTC) New Wiki Provide me with a link to the site and I will help you from there. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 01:58, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :Go to this page. You are able to edit the MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar from there. It's quite simple once you get to that point. Try it out. If you have any more questions, leave me a message and I will help if I can. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 02:09, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ::You are very welcome. If you ever have a question about things like that, you know where to come. Have fun at your new wiki! [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 02:21, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Welcome Back! Glad to have you back! --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 02:44, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :I was gone? lol Cruise meerkat 01:59, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Welcome Back Fantastic! Glad to have you back, buddy. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 20:41, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks!! :) Cruise meerkat 20:42, July 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey, I don't have your email, just shoot me a message at Mattkenn3@gmail.com. I wanna keep in touch. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 22:17, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Critical Analysts' Board I'm creating a community group for collaborative article analysis. In the future, members will be chosen through an election process. For the first membership selection, however, I'm just asking. If you'd like to join, please do. This group will help the wiki tremendously once we get it running. Join and I'll get things started. It will be instructional at first, but once we get the hang of it, we'll be looking better than ever. You're one of our premier users, so I think you're an excellent choice for the group. Do you accept? --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 00:37, July 3, 2010 (UTC) WikiKat Council Newsletter Issue #15 --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 01:18, July 13, 2010 (UTC)